Who?
by iKuro
Summary: What if everything you thought you had was gone? Every last memory, disappeared?    Rated T-M. Will be more specific in later chapters.
1. Who?

_Holy shit! I'm back!_  
><em>And I have a BUNCH of new ficsnew chapters in progress!_

_Sort of rambly. My apologies, but I'm in a rambly mood._

_The chapters will alternate between Kuro and Fai's POV. It should be pretty easy to tell which is which._

* * *

><p>It was gone. All of it was gone. Your entire life with him had disappeared; nothing was left but the scars. And quite the scars they were.<p>

"No matter what one forgets, no matter what is taken, the heart will always retain a piece of those memories. Nothing but death can erase them, and even then they can remain."

Yuuko had told you that at the time of the accident. You never imagined that you would have to go through this, but it seemed that Yuuko knew all along. Of course, she always did. She probably knew this would happen—that was simply her way. You can't help but remember the tortured look of terror and pain that flashed through his eyes in the brief seconds before he lost consciousness.

And it was all your fault.

Even the vampire's blood coursing through his veins could not heal that wound that caused all this. You hurt him in a way you never thought possible, shattered his heart into a million pieces—and all because of a misunderstanding. If you had only said what you meant, he wouldn't have run off, wouldn't have been hit, wouldn't have forgotten the very cause of his current condition.

You.

He had come to you, finally opening up and allowing the curtain to fall. His one blue eye stared into yours as he had said the words, the ones you never expected to hear. If only he could remember saying them, things might be okay again.

It happened after one night of passion—after you had both finally given in to the hot yearning that had been so tearing at the seams of your sanity. It makes your heart skip and your groin tighten to think of that night—his thin body pressed against yours, the shower still running in the background. The hot steam clouding your vision, that moment when you slipped inside and his body clenched around you, that sound he made when you found that spot, how the burning passion turned to bittersweet coddling as you climaxed in unison. He came to you the next morning, out on the street, and he said what you had both been holding back from saying.

"Kuro-chu, you know I love you, right? I can't be like this anymore… especially after last night. All I can think about is how good that felt, and how much I want you even more now… you have to tell me Kuro-tan, are you the same?"

You froze. The one thing you never thought you would do is freeze. You looked into his eye and saw tears welling up. He needed so desperately to be loved; he needed you. You knew you wanted him, but- love was a strong word. Did you love him? In the few moments it took to make up your mind, his fear took over. He broke away and ran off across the street. You yelled after him, told him to wait, that you DID feel the same, but it was too late. The truck was already careening towards him, and nothing anybody could do could possibly change the outcome. Screaming tires and a sickening thud, blood pooling quickly under his head. You jumped into action immediately, calling for an ambulance while simultaneously rushing to his side, stabilizing his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. There weren't many people around, so you ripped your wrist open on his fangs, coaxing some of your blood down his throat. You may have saved his life in that action, as the bleeding swiftly died to a trickle.

The paramedics tore him from your grasp, stowing him in the ambulance and tearing off towards the hospital.

Yuuko told you there was nothing she could do. Hitsuzen was at work, and that was one thing that no price could ever pay to change. If you had said you wanted to wring hitsuzen's neck and hang it from a tree, then use it as a piñata with Ginryuu, you'd be the world's biggest liar, so you took it and went to the hospital—time was all that remained to rely on. You didn't leave that room for anything for three straight weeks, afraid that he would awaken to a cold and empty nothing.

After twenty-four days he awoke from his coma.

He stared at you. And stared. There was something lurking in his eye, but you couldn't quite tell what. How strange. He stared for a full minute and a half, unblinking, before finally he took a breath to speak.

"Who are you?"


	2. Him

"Who are you?"

You heard your voice ring through the nearly silent room, overpowering the beeping of the heart monitor. You couldn't feel anything, and at glancing down to your wrist you noticed an IV attached to a morphine drip. Your other arm was bruised and bandaged, your leg was in a cast suspended in the air, and your hair was greasy, stuck to your scalp with dried blood and bandages. Your throat burned for something, but you couldn't tell what. The unfamiliar surrounding and man sitting looking at you frightened you a bit, but for some reason you felt oddly safe.

"What- what do you mean who am I?" The man snarled at you, but for some reason you weren't afraid. In the man's eyes lay a cautious fear, as though he worried that something was wrong but didn't quite know if there was.

"Who are you?" Your voice rang out again, and the man's eyes widened. You thought for a moment that you saw the beginnings of a tear forming, but it disappeared to quickly for you to really tell. The man stood up and paced for a moment.

"You don't know? Really? Because if you're fucking with me Fai I swear to god—" he stopped short and looked at you desperately, wanting you to say something.

"How… How do you know my name? Are you my doctor? You aren't in uniform." The man stood up and came to your side, looking broken. Somehow you smelled him, and the scent made your throat burn even more. You had the strange urge to lick him or something…

"You really… don't remember…" He dragged his chair closer and picked up the hand with the IV gingerly, which you didn't think was possible of his well-muscled figure and prosthetic arm. "Fai…" his head drooped, and you couldn't help but rest your bad hand on his shoulder. "My name is Kurogane. You… we… I…" He stopped. You thought as hard as you could and realized; you don't know why or how you had gotten yourself into the hospital. You looked at the man's head and felt an odd nostalgia tugging at your heart. What was it about this that was so familiar?

"Ku-ro-ga-ne. Did you bring me here? If you did then I really must thank you… I only wish I could remember what happened." He looked up, pleading in his eyes. His tanned face was twisted in despair, and you felt your heart break a little. Why did you have so much compassion for this stranger?

"No… no. I called the ambulance. But before that… you told me…" The man, 'Kurogane,' let his head drop once again. He mumbled something, almost unintelligible, but you knew somehow exactly what he said. "You love me." He looked up at you again, once again with a pleading expression. "But if you don't remember… then I'll have to remind you why."


End file.
